Cutie and the Beast
Cutie and the Beast is an episode from the second season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Garfield gets fed up with Nermal and tricks him into believing he is ugly. Plot Garfield wakes up to do some morning exercises. After doing one push-up, he goes back to bed saying that he will do another one next year. At that point, Nermal comes up and wakes Garfield up causing him to jump so high he crashes into a chandelier. After Garfield tells him to go away, Nermal jokingly replies he is cute and Garfield is not to which Garfield does not believe. To prove it, Nermal goes out on the sidewalk to where a couple in a passing car comments on his cuteness, making Garfield jealous. Afterwards, Nermal proceeds to take a "cutie nap", while Garfield talks with Odie on whether he should nap or play a prank on Nermal. When he sees that Nermal is sleeping in his bed, he resorts to playing a dirty prank. After going through Jon's medicine cabinet, he secretly puts hair braids and ugly make-up on Nermal making him ugly. After Nermal wakes up, Garfield tells him he should go out and show how cute he is. When he does, a couple in a car is horrified at Nermal's appearance, making him shocked. Wondering what had happened, Nermal looks in the mirror (shortly after Garfield takes all the make-up off him), where he sees his normal face. Believing that his own face is the cause of his ugliness Nermal leaves the house depressed. Garfield is pleased with the prank, though after some persuasion from Odie (via growling at him while watching TV and even in bed), the cat finally goes out in the middle of the night to look for Nermal and fix what he did. Downtown in an alley, Nermal still laments about his ugliness right when an alley cat comments on how cute he is to which Nermal does not believe at first. Feeling sorry for him, the cat plays cute toward a woman on a doorstep who gives him food and offers some to Nermal. Right when Nermal is about to eat, a bigger meaner cat steals the food and eats it. Seeing Nermal, the bigger cat wants to play Pound the Kitten, where he finds a kitten and beats it up. Realizing what he is about to do, the first cat grabs Nermal and runs as a chase ensures. At the same time, Garfield arrived in the alley looking for Nermal, right when he's trampled by both cats. Recognizing Nermal, he races after them. By then, Nermal and the alley cat are trapped in a dead end. When the bigger cat is about to pound Nermal, Garfield walks up to him and tells him this is a "No Pounding" zone. He then tells the cat, there's a bigger feast on the other side of the fence to which the cat jumps over to see. It is later revealed the other side is the city pound where the bigger cat is mauled by the dogs and runs away. Nermal is relieved that Garfield saved them, while the alley cat says he can also help them by getting them something to eat. Seeing this, Garfield brings Nermal to the doorstep and knocks. When the woman sees Nermal, she is charmed by Nermal's cuteness and gives him all kinds of food. Nermal is delighted to have his cute back while the alley cat enjoys a big meal. Garfield then tells the viewer to keep this incident a secret as he has a reputation to hold. Characters *Garfield *Odie *Nermal *Alley Cat #1 (voiced by Jeff Altman) *Alley Cat #2 (voiced by Jeff Altman) *Jim (voiced by Jim Davis) *Carolyn *Woman Trivia *The second cat resembles Brick. Cultural References *The title of the episode is a play on Beauty and the Beast. Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 2